Ink Bendy
Donald Trump is the president of U.S.A and a secondary antagonist of Chapter 2 of the Neighbor from the game Hello Neighbor to take his role. Despite his entire replacement, however, he still appears in the final flashback image from the end of Chapter 1 and the "Path of the Demon" ending of Chapter 3. From the mod for Hello Neighbor, "Bendy" made multiple cameo appearances as environments for the game such as the water tower. Bendy and the Ink Machine. Bestiary Description He has yellow hair and orange skin. Behavior He is fond of potatoes and zebra. He is racist toward mexican and italian peoples, this is ironic because he is pizzaphile and pizza are from Italy. He completely denies this fact pretending that pizza are from Australia. Not to mention how stupid he is. Main appearances Chapter 2: The Old Song He can be seen in behind the door of the pool room, once finishing the pool game without fails. He tries to kill Henry but Sammy Lawrence kills him before and throw his body into the sea of socks. He ends up beaten by Baldi from Cartoon appearance The Stupid Door He's seen farting on Boris. Trivia /!\ NOTE : THIS SECTION IS OFF-TOPIC, IT MUSTS BE REMOVED THE FASTEST AS POSSIBLE / !\ General = * Since "Bendy"'s eyes are completely covered with ink, it is entirely unknown how he can actually see while chasing Henry. However, it is said by "Alice" that "Bendy" still has a sense of hearing to be able to hear sounds, such as footsteps and floor creeks. ** Yet in Chapter 4, "Bendy" appears to actually "see" Henry in the vent. He also knows when Henry is in the Little Miracle Station, despite that Henry didn't even make a sound. * "Bendy's" movable horns are strikingly similar to the way how his original version's horns does from the animation seen in Chapter 1's theater room, before the animation gets updated after Chapter 4 release. * From the first prototype to over next updates until Chapter 4, "Bendy" undergoes many redesigns. ** From Chapter 1's early known prototype before Chapter 2, "Bendy's" beta design is entirely different comparing to his future redesigned builds, having a large body and lacking both arms and legs. His head is very much human-like in shape, along with his body. His horns are less curved and very similar to those of a goat. His bowtie has a different shape. He also appears at the same height of Henry. This model was originally designed by theMeatly before hiring Pascal Cleroux to redesign the model. *** Interesting enough, his beta face used as one of the images for official merchandise is identical to his texture file, only with lack of "shadings". **** His face texture file name was called "Monster" in the prototype's game files. *** Despite himself being drastically redesigned, his beta image is still seen in the credits for all current updates. ** For Chapter 2 and 3's release prior to Chapter 4 coming out, "Bendy's" design almost resemble his final, current build. His body still closely resembling a human, left glove hand covered with drenching ink and a humanized pinkie-finger to total up five fingers, a puddle-like left foot flatter and less lumpy-looking, a less wide grin, lacking visible hump spines, and his right human hand was partly painted with white colors. His bow tie is slightly rotated to his right for the same reason it is shifted. *** From old previous updates of Chapter 1 and 2'' before the release of ''Chapter 3, the horns of "Bendy" does not move due to lack of modeling bones. ** He entirely lacks the ability to cause ink spreading on areas from his surroundings in older updates. From Chapter 3's update where his ability was first introduced, the early version of spreading ink closely resemble spider webs. * The current quality of "Bendy's" official rigged model is unofficially released onto Steam's Source Filmmaker Workshop and included in the first SFM pack along with Sammy's and Boris' models. * The official Funko POP! product for "Bendy" was originally titled "Monster" before renaming to "Ink Bendy". The Funko POP! "Bendy's" prototype design is also slightly different that includes a nearly visible pie eye located from the right side of his face.4BATIMPops.jpg * "Bendy's" appearance could be eerily similar to the Blotlings (especially the Shadow Blot or a scrapped boss Storm Blot), the enemies from the game Epic Mickey. * Being a combination between a live human and a cartoon character, "Bendy" may have inspired by the idea of a character from the original draft of the live-action/animated hybrid 1992 film Cool World, who is an adopted daughter of a cartoonist also appearing as a half-live/half-cartoon human/monster. * Although not in-game, there is a poem mentioning "Bendy" himself by the name "Demon" from the tweet posted by theMeatly on Twitter: :"He’s tall and cold and smiles. :He’s death by another name. :When you feel him drawing close, :you’re twisted in his hopeless game. :Right outside your window, :the Demon comes to call. :If you survive, please tell the tale, :so others will not fall."theMeatly. January 27, 2018. Twitter. |-|Chapter 1 = * "Bendy's" first encounter changes several times over every updates: ** From the earliest prototype in his beta design, his first encounter is completely different. Instead of trying to grab Henry after popping out (due to lacking arms), he does nothing but move his head around for a brief moment as if checking the place out before sinking away. *** "Bendy" also lets out a shrill scream when popping out. His scream audio is, however, removed upon release of the game's remastered updates, but still can be located within the game files. His beta scream is actually a recycled sound used from MeatlyMakes, theMeatly's game from the past. ** Between before and after update patch 1.3.1.3 until Chapter 4, both of these versions of "Bendy's" jumpscare are slightly different. *** There is a minor error; If one looks very closely, "Bendy's" hands clip through the boards when melting away. * Beta "Bendy's" ending sequence for the early prototype is different. After the Chapter 1 credits, in the pentagram room with the floor splattered with ink, "Bendy" can be seen emerging from the darkness between two chairs briefly before the screen fades to black. * During the development of Chapter 1's first remastered update, "Bendy" was originally going to tear the boards off of the Ink Machine room's doorway after the player moved further away, which would have started a chase afterwards. However since the animation was based on the players' own movements, this risked the breaking of immersion, something against the developers' intentions. Ergo, the idea was scrapped.Patreon - Chapter One: Bendy's Lost Finale ** Mike Mood, one of the game's main developers, claimed that another of the contributing factors to this feature's removal was due to "Bendy's" right arm appearing too "puny" to have the strength to break the boards. Mike also explains the third reason behind the feature's removal is that would not perfectly fit with the game's story or "Bendy" himself, as it was only for testing."In ch1? That doesn't fit with the story or the character, that was just a test that ultimately didn't make canon. ;)" - Mike Mood. October 30, 2017. Twitter. * From Chapter 1's first remastered update during the flashbacks at the end, "Bendy" can be seen standing adjacent to Henry's desk before his image from the utility shaft 9 appears. From the chapter's second remastered update upon Chapter 3's release, this vision was removed, however. |-|Chapter 2 = * Although he despised his cutouts getting broken, "Bendy" never really spawns if Henry ever destroy the Bendy cutouts from this chapter. * For a lifesaving tip before encountering "Bendy", move several wooden barrels from the ritual room to the ink-filled pool. That way, the barrels will barricade "Bendy's" path and prevent him from going after Henry, giving Henry a safest chance to head for the S3 vault without getting outright chased. * From Chapter 2's first release, Henry himself getting killed by "Bendy" during the chase sends him directly back to the ritual room where Sammy performs the ritual. This is because that the game's respawning point Bendy statue was not planned to be featured yet. ** His running animation is also very different, looking like as if jogging instead of "marching" and reaching his left hand when close to Henry. ** Upon killing Henry, the whole screen cuts to black instead of getting covered around by ink. Henry's dying sounds are not heard. *** He emitted a strange, deep moaning sound resembling a cow's mooing noise when catching Henry. While the audio's removal upon Chapter 3's release, his moan still can be heard at first when merging out of the ink pool before the chase, as well as trying to break the door down and walking away from S3 vault. |-|Chapter 3 = * "Bendy" can be seen for a split second in the Chapter 3 announcement teaser. This is the same image as the last unused vision for Chapter 1, only with different hue. * "Bendy's" rising left hand from the thumbnail for Chapter 3's reveal trailer possibly highly resembles to the poster for the horror film Escape from Tomorrow, where it features a grasping cartoon hand wearing a liquid-drenching white glove. The only exception is that "Bendy's" hand is facing the back view instead of the front. * From Chapter 3's reveal trailer, "Bendy" is seen flying and lunging after Henry while inside the Little Miracle Station. However, he never displays this in-game. * On Twitter, from the video by Mike Mood which was from Chapter 3's development, the video reveals that "Bendy" was originally planned to kill the nearest enemy whenever he was spawned along with emerging out from the floor instead of walls. This idea was scrapped from the chapter's final release."BOO! #BATIM" - Mike Mood. October 8, 2017. Twitter * When getting inside "Bendy", there are what appears to be hitbox bones used for his spine. However, this is rare to see them visibly because Henry always has the chance to get killed in contact. * Sometimes, "Bendy's" running animation can glitch out and freeze in the first frame, making "Bendy" "sliding" towards the player. It is unknown if this bug was fixed in the update patch 1.3.1. * Mike Mood confirms that "Bendy" is programmed to detect and find a broken cutout. "Yessir :)" - Mike Mood. May 7, 2018. Twitter * For Chapter 3's first release, there are few differences before Chapter 4: ** Prior to update patch 1.3.1 during the task of chopping the Bendy cutouts, "Bendy" appears after accomplishing this task and "Alice's" warning, rather than appearing each time the Bendy cutout get destroyed. ** There is a slight common bug during the quest of breaking the Bendy cutouts where "Bendy" get stuck at one location with his walking animation keep going, making it impossible to get through without getting killed. This lowers Henry's chance obtaining the Tommy Gun lately after choosing the demon path. ** There used to be a ending image where he is shown standing next to the doorway of the ink-filled room with all Butcher Gang enemies and a Swollen Searcher if the player chooses the "Path of the Demon". This was later taken out in the new update. |-|Chapter 4 = * In the unpublished demo of Chapter 4 at Pax East 2018, "Bendy" appears in a jumpscare towards the end of the game's first part where Henry attempts to pull the switch at the structure room. * "Bendy's" face appears in the once existing release date trailer for Chapter 4 before the video itself was deleted due to the release date delayed. * Oddly enough, "Bendy" is strong enough to break down a metal door seen in the Maintenance room, but not wooden doors as seen in Chapter 2. * "Bendy" has a rather humorously unused audio file titled "Bendy_CH4_Scare_Temp.ogg", and it was defiantly not necessarily used for the game's purpose because of turning out as just a hidden joke from the game files. This "jumpscare" sound is just an amusing voice saying "Hey hey hey!", a direct catchphrase from Fat Albert in the animated TV show Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids. Mike Mood confirms it to be a placeholder used for the moment where "Bendy" pops out behind the window from the vent location."That specific "Hey Hey Hey!" was used when Bendy appeared in the vent in CH4... :P" - Mike Mood. June 20, 2018. Twitter. * If teleporting outside the Little Miracle Station with hacks, it can be seen that "Bendy" runs towards the Projectionist in his running animation. |-|Chapter 5 = References Navigation tab ru:"Бенди" pl:"Bendy" pt-br:"Bendy" Category:Monsters Category:Corrupted Trio